The field of art to which this invention pertains is hydrocarbon separation. Specifically, this invention relates to a process which utilizes a crystalline silica composition as a molecular sieve and a displacement material to separate a normal hydrocarbon from a feed mixture of the same with a branched chain or cyclic hydrocarbon at a relatively low temperature.